


On the Wings of a Butterfly (Kiss prompt 13)

by raiyana



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Durins, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyana/pseuds/raiyana
Summary: Little Kíli comes across an unknown in a book.
Relationships: Fíli & Kíli & Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Raiyana's Personal Prompt Collection





	On the Wings of a Butterfly (Kiss prompt 13)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Anon

“What’s this thing, Fee?” Kíli asked, pointing to a sentence in the book he was meant to be reading for Master Balin.

Fíli shrugged; it was a collection of tales of Keméntari, Mahal’s beloved Wife, and he vaguely remembered giggling at it with Mjoll a few years back.

“Howza butterfly even kiss, Fee?” Kíli persevered, tugging on his sleeve. “They just flap about, and sit on flowers – did you know Hargo’s cat ate a butterfly last week? – it was sad, because the wings were all shredded but the cat maybe didn’t like it cos he spit it up in Hargo’s bed, so…”

“I dunno,” Fíli interrupted, not caring about Hargo’s cat or its eating habits when Master Dwalin expected him to be able to use that parrying move he’d shown earlier bright and early at sparring tomorrow. “I need to practise, Kee – ask Uncle.”

“ _Fee!_ ” Kíli exclaimed, looking at him with huge hazel eyes. “I can’t ask _Uncle_ about _Kissing_!”

When he put it like that, Fíli could see his point.

“Go ask Amad – no, Amadel, I think she’s in the kitchen,” he said, waving towards the door and picking up his small practise sword again.

Kíli scampered off, and Fíli tried to remember the angle he was supposed to hold the sword.

“Amadel, what’s a kiss from a butterfly?” Kíli wondered, slightly distracted by the heavenly scent of honey-cakes baking.

Amadel’s beard split in a soft grin.

“Come here, me wee lad,” she said, taking a seat on the bench and patting the space beside her, “I’ll show you.”

Kíli looked around, mystified by the apparent lack of butterflies in the kitchen, but he walked over anyway, clambering up on the bench.

“Now, it’s nowt to do with a real butterfly, little one,” she told him. “Instead, it’s supposed to be a delicate thing, like this.” Leaning in close, but not close enough her cheek touched his, she blinked fast, tickling his cheek with her lashes.

Kíli laughed.

“Do it again, Amma!”

“You can try it yourself, wee Kíli,” she said, drawing back to sit straight, touching a bare spot on her cheekbone with a flour-dusty finger. “Just blink, right here.”

“Do you think Mahal invented that?” Kíli asked, once he grew tired of trying to blink onto Amadel’s cheek – it tickled a little when she did it, but it wasn’t _that_ interesting, so he didn’t understand why the Maker would like it enough for it to be put in the book.

“Maybe?” Amadel replied. “But you must admit it’s a sweet thing, getting so close to another – perhaps he meant to greet his beloved, but his hands were busy sculpting more Dwarrow?”

“But then he could just kiss her,” Kíli decided, nodding sensibly, “like when Uncle Thorin comes home from the forge and Uncle Dwalin is already here.”

“I suppose he could,” Amadel agreed, chuckling, “you run back to your book now, darling – there’ll be a honey cake for you and Fíli after supper…”

“Yes, Amadel!” Kíli chirped, jumping off the bench and racing out of the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> [ _\- Want one? Here’s the prompt list!_ ](https://joyfullynervouscreator.tumblr.com/post/189977058843/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts)


End file.
